Sonic:Tales Of a Legend
by superbook5012
Summary: This story will contain the chronicles of Sonic the Hedgehog's life. From his first clash with Robotnik to his final battle. This is the story of the rise and fall of Mobius's greatest Heroes.
Chapter One: Origins

We begin our tale on the ancient planet of Mobius. The planet has seen many eras of time occur. From the Great wars when multiple species fought for control. To the Frozen age when animals huddled together in hope for warmth. But while those eras of time were harsh and difficult. They passed like every other era would. Now the world was in a time of peace where no wars or global catastrophes take place. Just a world of harmony. However the world would not get to stay like this for very long….

However before any of that let us talk about South Island. A peaceful Island inhabited by many animals of all different roamed in its 6 Zones. However that is not the only remarkable thing about this island. This place is also where a hero who would go on to save multiple worlds multiple times would be born. Where 2 legends would come together and create the beginning of a horrible era would be started and stopped. This place would soon become sacred and legendary for all the things it would soon witness in the coming years.

So let us start at the beginning.

It was a beautiful sunny morning in Green Hill Zone and the Mobians wouldn't hesitate to take advantage of the sunlight. Flickies chirped and flew around in the warm summer breeze. Squirrels chased chipmunks around in the tall grass and bunnies played games like tag and hide and seek under the warm sun. The residents in the towns were busy as well. Many shops opened bringing in numerous customers. Entertainers performed for audiences and children ran around laughing and playing around as the world came to life around them. However away from all the summer festivities and humdrum. Was a nice cozy medium sized house that lay in the distance next to a large lake which sparkled as it reflected the sunlight's rays. The house looked like it was recently painted over with colors like red,blue and green looking freshly painted onto the house. Anyone who walked past it could feel a comforting,friendly feeling. A chipmunk was running when it saw the house and stopped to look at it. Its gaze curious as it looked at the strange symbol on the door. Suddenly the door opened. The chipmunk,frightened,ran into a bush and poked its head out curiously.

Out walked 2 was black and wore a brown scarf along with green sneakers his quils were combed back and reached his shoulders. He has a face that looked like it could never smile. With purple solemn eyes and a stern look. However smile he did when he looked at his partner. She was a dark purple with aqua eyes and wore a simple yellow dress that reached her knees. Her face was beautiful and sparkled with life. In her arms was a bundle that contained a sleeping brown baby hedgehog with dark black eyes . The couple started to walk down the porch steps and towards one of the cities in the distance. The chipmunk looked on at them for a while going back into the bushes.

Little did the chipmunk know that these were not any typical hedgehog couple.

Those hedgehogs were Sozen and Kiya. They were veterans from the Great War. A war where humans and animals warred to see which species would claim the planet.

They had fought in many battles and had been recognized as heroes. Not many people knew that they lived far out into the country. Even fewer people knew that they had a son named Maurice. The trio of hedgehogs headed towards a city in the distance. It was time to see an old friend.

20 minutes later the hedgehogs had reached their destination. Far out in the outskirts of the city was a large mansion. This mansion was owned by none other but Chuck Hedgehog. A famous inventor/scientist/engineer who specialized in robotics. He had worked on many breakthroughs like specific engines,A.I and much,much more. The hedgehogs walked up the porch steps towards the front door and Soren knocked on the door. Soon it opened and a hedgehog with a brown mustache stuck his head out cautiously. Soon his face broke into a smile. "Soren! Kiya! Come in!" he exclaimed as he opened the door wider. Soren smiled, "Long time no see brother." he stated,his eyes sparkling. The 2 hedgehogs walked inside the house and Chuck closed the door behind them. Kiya looked around. Chuck had owned this mansion for 5 years and Soren once lived here. Now it was a complete mess. Books were all over the place and papers covered desks and tables. The walls also smelled faintly of oil. Kiya turned up her nose. Chuck saw her and laughed. "I never really clean up after myself since I usually don't have anyone else here except for Kintobor." he said as he picked some books off of the floor and threw them on the table. His eyes darted to Maurice. "Ahh so that is your son?" he asked. "Yes" ,Soren said proudly. "Would you like to hold him?" Kiya asked Chuck. Chuck was taken aback, "I-er well I guess..I am not that great with children." he said hastily. Kiya smiled. "I am sure you will be fine" she said as she gently handed him the baby boy. Chuck held Maurice in his arms awkwardly. The hedgehog opened his eyes and looked at Chuck. Chuck looked down at the boy. "Err hello Maurice...it's me your uncle Chuck. And your my nephew." he said nervously. Maurice grinned and giggled. Soren smiled. His brother was never great with kids. He remembered when they were teenagers and tried to take care of a baby bird. Soren handled it fine but Chuck would always find a way to mess up and end up getting pecked. Good Times.

"You know Chuck you could always settle down and have your own child to play with." he said smirking. Chuck shook his head,"Oh no no no. I think I will stick with inventing." he said as he handed the baby back to Kiya. "Besides no woman would want me" he said chuckling to himself."

He turned around,"Alright now to show you what we came here for." he announced,"To the lab we go!" he said as he walked into an elevator. With the hedgehogs behind him following suite. He pressed a button and the elevator lurched. Then began its descent into the lab.

The elevator opened and Soren and Kiya blinked. Amazed at what they saw. First off the lab was actually clean. No...it was ridiculously clean. Vials and flasks filled with chemicals were put up on shelves. Notebooks,papers and folders were all stacked up neatly on a table. Many tubes stretched out around the lab. Light shone down and reflected off of the white walls. It was so bright that a blind man could see it. Many prototypes for inventions were lined up against the wall and laid on tables. At the end of the room was supercomputer with 5 screens. Each showing complicated images that only a scientist could read. A middle aged man with thinning orange hair and a white lab coat was working at it. Soren raised his eyebrows at Chuck. Chuck shrugged. "A clean workplace shows better results no?" he said as he took several strides forward. "Kintobor! Is the particle accelerator ready?" he asked. Kintobor looked back and gave thumbs up. "When you are Chuck!" he replied. Kiya gasped. "That's a human!" She exclaimed surprised. Chuck nodded grimly, "The last of his kind since the war. His name is Ovi Kintobor and he is my lab partner." Kiya looked at the man sadly, "I see….." she said. Soren's face darkened as he remembered how the animals won the Great War.

 _The genocide of humans._

To think he was the last of his kind…..

"Alrighty then!" Chuck said trying to lighten the mood. "Time to show you our newest creation!" he said excitedly. "Follow me" he ordered as he walked forward towards the computers. Kintobor turned to the hedgehogs. "Nice to meet you Soren and Kiya" he said smiling. Soren shook his hand. "I am surprised that there are still humans on this planet." he commented. Kintobor nodded. "Yes I strive to make sure I will be remembered." he said "I feel it's my duty as the last human." Soren nodded in agreement. Chuck cleared his throat."Well now that we are done with introductions, Behold!" He pushed a button and a glass wall was revealed. Behind it was a huge machine with a laser cannon attached to it. Soren and Kiya looked at it in awe. "Is that….?" Kiya asked. "Yes." Chuck answered,"The particle accelerator!" Kintobor rolled his eyes. Sometimes Chuck could act a little overboard with his new inventions. Soren glanced at the machine curiously. "What does it do?" he questioned. Kintobor pushed his glasses up. "It does what its name says. It speeds up the atoms inside of an object. And it also can slow particles down as well." he answered. Maurice looked curiously at the machine from his mother's arms and reached out. "Gaga" he said. Kiya held him back. "No Maurice." she said. At glass wall Kintobor continued his explanation. "-which means that we can speed up anything to our needs or use the power of light to our advantage! It may even be the key to space travel!" Soren looked at Kintobor in amazement. "Interesting." he said amazed at what they had accomplished. Chuck rubbed his hands together. "Now to go for a test run," he said. "Kintobor,The emerald." Kintobor nodded and pulled a green emerald out of his pocket. Soren and Kiya gasped, "A chaos emerald?!" they both exclaimed in surprise. "Well yes how else do you think we can power this thing?" Chuck said as he took the emerald and placed it in a metal ball that was loaded with wires and tubes that connected to the machine. He then proceeded to give everyone their own goggles. "You'll need this to protect your eyes. Also," he said. "Soren you will need to stay far away from it. The ray gets attracted to high levels of chaos energy." he warned. Soren nodded and backed away. "Alright then,now behold," Chuck said. "As we slow down light itself!" The particle accelerator moved and pointed towards a powerful ray of light shining towards the wall. Chuck and Kintobor adjusted the measurements for the test. "Aaaaaaaand NOW!"he yelled as he pulled down on the activation switch. The machine started to charge up and electricity went through the air. A whirring sound started up and became louder,and louder,Louder! Suddenly a blue ray erupted from the machine and hit the beam of light. There was a sudden white blinding flash of light. Everyone covered their faces. Even with the goggles the lights were blinding. Soon the light faded and everyone gasped.(except for Maurice who just made baby sounds) The ray had hit the beam of light and was keeping it still! The light was stopped midway through its journey to the wall.m frozen because of the ray. The 2 beams had intercrossed to make a white ball of light. Chuck's eyes widened in disbelief, "It….it worked." he said amazed. "It actually worked!" Soren and Kiya looked at each other and smiled. Chuck turned around, "This is a miracle!" he said. "Now science has taken a-" suddenly the white ball sparked. Kintobor stiffened,"Chuck!" he yelled. Before Chuck could turn around,the ball of light exploded. The glass wall shattered and everyone was pushed back because of the force. Kiya,surprised,let go of Maurice. Soren turned around. "MAURICE!" he yelled. Before he could do anything however a chunk of metal hit him in the head and knocked him out cold. Kintobor saw the baby boy flying towards the wall. He knew if Maurice hit his head there he would die. Quickly,without thinking, he ran and leapt forward to catch him. Chuck opened his eyes and gasped. "KINTOBOR LOOK OUT!" he yelled. A beam of light was heading for Maurice and Kintobor! Kintobor turned around too late and the light hit them square on.

BOOM!

There was an explosion,then a flash of light as the machine exploded. Knocking everyone out.

"Ugh….." Chuck groaned as he woke up. Drops of water fell on his face. Hr looked around and saw that his fire alarm system had went off. That means that their was a fire….from what?

An explosion

Chuck's eyes widened as he looked around. The particle accelerator was completely and utterly destroyed. Its charred remain lay in shards of glass from the broken wall. Chemicals were seeping out of containers onto the floor. Soren was leaning against a wall unconscious with a nasty cut on his head which oxed out blood. A bloody piece of metal lay right next to him His wife had been knocked into a table blood and wood splinters covered her dress.

But where was Kintobor and the boy?!

Chuck looked around frantically. He got up and moved pieces of debris out of his way. His heart was beating every millisecond. He could only hope they weren't dead. ,Then...he found them. Kintobor had his back against the wall. Blood ran down the side of his head and was splattered on his lab coat. His glasses lay next to him. Broken

 _But he wasn't holding Maurice!_

Fear clung at his heart. Where could he be. He look towards the center of the room. His eyes then widened. Maurice lay in the center of the room sleeping. But...he wasn't Maurice. Lightning ran through his body and a ring of fire surrounded him. However that wasn't the shocking. Even more shocking was that Maurice was….was…

Blue.

Not even a hair of the little hedgehog was brown. He was now a bright blue color. And his eyes. Which had been black. Were now green. His quills which were straight down. Were now pointing straight up. Chuck touched on of them. Then recoiled back his finger in pain. The quill had cut his finger. "Amazing…." he said softly. He heard a groan behind him. He turned around. The others starting to stir. Soren slowly got to his feet and swayed. Chuck rushed forward to help him. "Soren! Thank Chaos you're ok!" he exclaimed." Soren ignored him. "Where's Maurice?" he asked. Chuck pointed. "He is over there but he-" Soren pushed Chuck and staggered over to his son. His eyes widened when he saw him. "Ch-chuck!" he said in bewilderment. "W-what happened to him?!" Chuck shook his head "I-i don't know." he admitted. "However he is alive." he added. Soren fell to his knees. "Where is Kiya?" he asked. Chuck pointed to her. "Over there." Soren got up and walked towards his wife to check on Kintobor started to awaken. Chuck walked over to him, "Kintobor are you alright?" he asked. Kintobor opened his eyes and looked at Chuck, emotionless. Chuck was worried, "Kintobor?" he asked worried. "I'm fine" Kintobor replied, "I just need to take a rest." he got up and almost fell down again, "Kintobor!" Chuck said. "Just need to get home." the human scientist said in a drunken state. Chuck watched wordlessly as he stumbled away. "What happened to him?" Soren asked,he had helped Kiya up and put her down against the wall. Chuck frowned, "I don't know" he said. "It must be the blast." he said. "I will have to run tests on him and Maurice." Soren walked over and picked up his son who had fallen asleep. "I hope to Chaos that nothing is wrong with him." Soren said. "Don't worry! He doesn't seem to have abnormalities however I say we go to a doctor." Chuck said. Soren frowned then sighed. "So be it" he said.

…

Ovi Kintobor stumbled through the green fields of Green hill. He had a horrible pain in his stomach that felt like something was expanding inside of him. Not only that but he had no idea who he was or what he was doing here. Hell, he didn't even know his own name!

(Who am I? Why am I here?)

He kneeled over as the world around him felt like it was spinning. He looked on the ground and saw a name tag had fallen off. He looked at it but all the letters were scrambled around in his brain.

(Is this my name)

Rotcod Ivo Robotnik? That made no sense…..was his name? It did fall from his pocket after all….but..but

(What am I doing here.)

To destroy….

Ovi,no…. _Ivo_ shook the thought out of his head. Who was he? A scientist? A teacher? A entertainer? And why were all these dark thoughts clouding his mind?

It doesn't matter…..all he had to do was go home…

 **And So it begins. Please R &R! I hope this story gets SOME followers! I am new to writing so feel free to point out any negatives and positives of this story so far.**


End file.
